


irritante

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Uma pequena drabble aniversário de Wakatoshi.





	

Tendou saltou sobre a cama quando Ushijima, com um rosto sério e extremamente cansado, bateu-lhe para se acalmar. A ruiva, virada, ficou sob as cobertas e virou as costas para o parceiro.  
Wakatoshi estava deitado de costas e fechou os olhos, incapaz de ler o trabalho de Satori.  
Estou chateado Tendou murmurou para seu namorado notado. Ushijima abriu um olho, virou-se para ele e olhou com raiva tentando ler as facções. No final, ele soltou um "Oh!" Isso eliminou a ira do Satori para abrir caminho para o riso.


End file.
